jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:EverHiccstrid/Opowieść która zmieniła moje życie
Bohaterowie mają 15 lat *Współcześnie *Wolfblood *Myśli grubo 1. Nocne wygłupy Perspektywa Czkawki 23:00. Idę przez las. Ale kto normalny chodzi tak późno po lesie? Cóż, nigdy nie byłem normalny, jeśli to słowo ma wogóle jakieś znaczenie. Oparłem się o drzewo i osunołem na ziemie. Moje ubranie, całe zniszczone i brudne. Ulubione Adidasy, spodnie i bluzka. Nadają się tylko na śmietnik, albo dla dzikich wilkokrwistrch. Zwykle wyglądają jak bezdomni. Zwykle? Przepraszam, ZAWSZE! - No proszę, proszę, a kogo my tu mamy? Przecież to Czkawka we własnej osobie - zaśmiał się dziki. - Spadaj Jonnathan. Pamiętasz, co było ostatnio? - odparłem. - Syn Alf, nie powinien włuczyć się tak późno po lesie - kontynuował. - Ciekawe, ile twoi rodzicę oddadzą by odzyskać swoje szczenie? Może nawet całą watahę. Dwóch innych wilkokrwistych złapało mnie za ręce. Zacząłem się szarpać, a po chwili zmieniłem się w wilka. Oni zrobili to samo. Zawyłem najgłośniej jak potrafiłem. Zaczeła się bijatyka. Wszyscy trzej rzucili się na mnie. Wyraźnie przegrywałem. Nagle z nikąd pojawił się czarny wilk nie wiele większy ode mnie. Atakował tych dzikich. Gdy udało mi się podnieść dołączyłem się. Nagle z nikąd pojawił się wielki ruudy wilk. Gdy dzicy go zobaczyli szybko zaczeli uciekać. Po chwili na polanie zostałem tylko ja, kary wilk i ten rudy. Wszyscy przemieniliśmy się w ludzi. Czarny wilk przemienił się w mojego kuzyna Sączysmarka, a rudy... no niestety w mojego ojca. - Cześć tato- powiedziałem przymając się za krwawiącą prawą rękę. Ojciec złapał mnie i Smarka za tył koszulki i zaczął ciągnąć w kierunku domu. Ja i Sączysmark co chwila patrzyliśmy się na siebie powstrzymując śmiech. Doszliśmy do domu. Dopiero w salonie puścił nas. Zapomniałem wspomnieć, że Smark mieszka u mnie w domu, bo jego rodzice, no cóż.... zdziczeli. Podeszła do nas moja mama. - Co macie nam do powiedzenia? - zapyatał mama. Spojrzałem na Smarka, a on na mnie. - Było warto - powiedzieliśmy i zaśmialiśmy się. - Do pokoi! - rozkazała mama. W milczeniu poszliśmy do pokoju. Niestety muszę z nim dzielić pokój. Smark padł na swoje łóżko. Ja z stojącej obok mojego łóżka szafki nocnej wyjąłem bandarz i owinąłem nim krwawiącą rękę. - A ja nadal uważam, że było warto - powiedział nagle Smark. Rzuciłem w niego poduszką. - Ta, może trochę- zaśmiałem się. Potem zasneliśmy. 2. Dzień Perspektywa Czkawki Wszliśmy wraz z Sączysmarkiem do szkoły. Poszliśmy pod klasę. Nagle ktoś nas przytulił, ale szybko się odsunął. - Jesteście idiotami - powiedziała wściekła Szpadka. - Z czego to wnioskujesz? - zapytał Smark. - Słyszałam wycie. Jak mogliście wyjść w nocy do lasu i wdać się w bujkę - tu Szpadka rozejrzała się czy nikt nie podsłuchuje - z dzikimi wilkokrwistymi.... - No, ale przynajmniej nikomu się nic nie stało - powiedział Smark. Szpadka złapała mnie za rękę i podwineła mój rękaw, pokazując mój bandaż. - Serio? - zapytała retorycznie. - Dziewczyno co ty się tak o nas martwisz- zapytał Sączysmark. - Właśnie- dodałem. - Bo jesteście moimi przyjaciółmi i zależy mi na was. A to tego jestem jedyną dziewczyną w naszej paczce - odparła. - A co płeć ma do tego? - zapytałem. - Zmęczyła mnie ta rozmowa - mrukneła Szpadka. Zadzwonił dzwonek. Zaczeły się lekcje. Po 5 minutach w drzwiach ktoś się pojawił. Do sali weszła Astrid. Blądynka o niebieskich oczach. Ubiera się BARDZO nie chlujnie. Usiadła cicho w ostatniej ławce i wyjeła zeszyty. Po lekcjach - O lol zobaczcie Astrid idzie odrazu do lasu - zaśmiał się Mieczyk. - Chodzmy za nią - powiedziałem - Czkawka, słyszysz się, chcesz szpiegować dziewczynę - zauważył Śledzik. - I tak ze Smarkiem poidglądamy dziewczyny gdy przebierają się na W-F - powiedziałem. - Że co przepraszm robisz? - zapytała Szpadka. - Weź lepiej nie idzmy - powiedział Smark. - Właśnie dziś pełnia, wszyscy musimy się przygotować - dodał Śledzik. - Do tego i tak jest późno - jęknął Mieczyk. - GŁupie obowiązkowe zajęcia pozalekcyjne. W milczeniu poszedłem w swoim kierunku zostawiając przyjaciół w lekkim szoku. Sączysmark pobiegł za mną. W domu - Jestem - krzyknąłem. - A ja to co pies? - zapytał Smark. Zignorowałem go. Poszedłem do pokoju i zacząłem odrabiać lekcje. Szło mi to bardzo opornie. Myślałem o Astrid. Odkąd pamiętam jestem w niej zakochany. Po obiedzie zaszyłem się pod kołdrą i czytałem książkę. Po jakimś czasie zasnąłem, nie pamiętając, że dziś jest jest pełnia... 3. "Mam dość bycia dziką.... Perspektywa Czkawki Wbiegłem do klasy,a za mną Sączysmark. - Przepraszamy za spóźnienie - wysapaliśmy. Usiedliśmy w swoich ławkach. Ja z Mieczykiem,a Smark z Śledzikiem. Lekcja trwała dalej. Nagle z głowe trafiła mnie kulka z papieru. Podniosłem ją z podłogi, na którą upadła, i zacząłem czytać: Rzeka tworząca granicę, o 10 wieczór. Jonnathan. Rozejrzałem się po klasie. - Haddock, siedz prosto! - zkarcila mnie pani. Skąd tu Jonnathan? O co chodzi. Lekcje mijały mi bardzo powoli, myślałem tylko o tym liściku. 17:00 Zamknąłem drzwi od pokoju na kluczyk. - Smark, będziesz mnie tylko osłaniał, schowasz się i pomożesz mi jak coś się będzie działo - powiedziałem. - Ok, ale mam pytanie - zaczął. - Po co zamknąłeś drzwi skoro nie ma nikogo w domu,a okno zostrawiłeś otwarte, chociaż szansa, że ktoś usłyszy cie przez okno jest nwiększa niż ta, że ktoś usłyszy cie przez drzwi? Zignorowałem go i wyszłem z pokoju. 18:00 Pojawiłem się na miejscu, jednak nikogo nie było. - A myślałam, że nie przyjdziesz - powiedział dziewczęcy głos. Rozejrzałem się wokół siebie, na drzewie siedziała postać - pewnie ta dziewczyna, no bo kto. Zeskoczyła z drzewa. -Kim jesteś? - zapytałem dziewczyny. - Gdzie Jonnathan? Dziewczyna zbliżyła się i mogłem zobaczyć jej blond włosy, twarz i oczy które wszędzie poznam. - AST....!??!?! - zacząłem, ale ta zakryła mi usta ręką. - Cicho,jeszcze ktoś nas usłyszy -powiedziała Astrid. - Przykładowo ten głupi Jorgenson którego ciągle ze sobą ciągasz. Nawet teraz kiedy myślałeś, że zobaczysz się z Jonnathanem i jesteś narażony NA ŚMIERĆ LUB PORWANIE, PRAWDA JORGENSON!!!!!!!! - Skąd wiedziałaś, że on tu jest ? - zapytałem. - Eolas - odparła Sączysmark podszedł do nas. Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Po kilku minutach ciszy postanowiłem ją przerwać: - Czemu chciałaś się spotkać i czemu podszyłaś się za Jonnathana? - zapytałem. - Żeby mieć pewność, że przyjdziesz - odparła z westchnieniem. - Mam do ciebie prośbę. - Mów - Mam dość bycia dziką.......... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania